


"I-I... I'm leaving...and I'm not coming back"

by orphan_account



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Sad, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A prompt from tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm trying to do more writing this year, so to get some inspiration I went to tumblr and found some prompts, this is one of them

“Shoulda caught the bus” Jake mumbled as he walked down the street in the pouring rain, thankfully he was covered by an umbrella. Like every other night Jake was heading down to Felix’s house to see him, the two had been dating for 2 years now and were stronger than ever; who ever thought the jock and goth would end up together?  
Looking down at his phone Jake swore under his breath seeing he was 15 minutes late, he had been held up at home helping his mum clean the house and lost track of time. Felix would understand, he’s never been good at keeping track of time either. Jake finally turned the corner onto Felix’s street and jogged up to the Ferne’s house. He walked past the main house and back to Felix’s ‘den’ as he had nicknamed it 

“Felix, I’m here!” Jake shouted as he put his umbrella down, no response 

“Felix?” He shouted again, he slowly opened the sliding door and walked inside. It was cold and the air seemed somewhat stale 

“Felix?” He repeated quieter, still nothing 

“Where is he?” He questioned to himself, he pulled his phone out of his pocket to check if he had gotten texts from Felix he might have missed. Nothing. Jake frowned and pressed Felix’s number, putting the phone to his ear listening to it ring

“You’ve reached Felix, leave a message and whatever” Jake heard Felix’s voicemail say

“Hey Felix it’s me, I’ve just arrived and you’re not here… give me a call back” Jake sighed into the phone before hanging up.  
As Jake put his phone in his pocket he noticed something in the corner of his eye. Looking over to the bed he saw a white piece of paper laid out on Felix’s bed. Jake walked over to the bed and picked the paper up seeing something was scribbled onto it, in Felix’s handwriting 

“Jake, when you read this I’m most likely out of town by now, please don’t come after me  
I love you  
-Felix”

Jake felt his blood run cold as he let the paper fall out of his hands and to the ground, his heart felt like it had started pumping ten times faster. Without even thinking Jake sprinted out of the den and out into the rain, down the road. The rain poured down hard as he ran as fast as he could knowing where Felix would be heading, a million questions ran through his head as he continued to run.

After what felt like 1000 years of running, he came across the bridge, coming to a stop he saw Felix looking down at the water rushing below the bridge, hoodie up covering his face and his bag slung over his shoulder and across his chest 

“Felix!” Jake shouted, Felix’s head snapped towards the noise of Jake’s voice… no he wasn’t supposed to be here

“Jake what are you doing here? I told you not to come after me” Felix exclaimed backing away a little 

“What’s going on Felix? Why are you out here?” Jake questioned, he saw Felix’s shoulders slump and he looked to the ground 

“Please Jake, don’t make this harder” Felix mumbled shuffling his feet 

“Make what harder?! Felix talk to me! What’s going on?!” Jake begged, advancing a little towards Felix, his clothes were completely soaked but he really didn’t care at this point in time 

“I-I… I’m leaving…and I’m not coming back” Felix whispered loud enough for Jake to hear

“L-Leaving? Why are you leaving?” Jake questioned, every fibre of his being was screaming at him to just go over and grab Felix but he knew that would only make it worse 

“Please just go home Jake, forget you ever saw me here” Felix tried to convince him 

“Not until you tell me why? Why are you running off?” Jake pleaded to Felix 

“I’m a beckon of bad luck that’s why!” Felix exclaimed loudly 

“What are you talking about? A bec-

“Oscar is in the hospital again… because of me! I’ve caused nothing but pain for him and it’d be better if I just wasn’t here!” Felix shouted, Jake could see he was starting to tremble 

“Whatever happened Fe, it wasn’t your fault” Jake said in a hushed tone, he took a few steps forwards but saw Felix tense up at his advance 

“It was Jake! I can’t fucking take it anymore! All of this is my f-fucking fault!” Felix screamed, tears welling in his eyes 

“I-I jus-just don’t f-fucking…” he choked before sobs began racking his thin frame. Everything was becoming too much, his knees gave out and he fell to the wet ground. Jake quickly rushed over to him and kneeled down before taking the shaking boy into his arms, allowing him to sob into his shoulder 

“Shh, it’s alright Fe everything is going to be fine” Jake mumbled calmly to Felix 

“W-Why does this keep happening?” Felix whimpered 

“Don’t think about it now, let’s just go home yeah?” Jake suggested, he felt Felix nod against his shoulder. Together they slowly got up off the concrete, brushing themselves off before turning to head back to Bremin; Felix hugging himself as Jake keep an arm across his shoulders 

“It’ll all work out Felix” Jake insisted 

“And if it doesn’t?” Felix mumbled back

“Then I’ll be there, no matter what”


End file.
